Kanae Katagiri
| image= | race=Human (Quincy) | birthday= | gender=Female | height= | weight= | blood type= | affiliation=Ishida House, Karakura Town | occupation=Maid | base of operations=Ishida House, Karakura Town, Human World | relatives=Ryūken Ishida (Husband) Uryū Ishida (Son) | education= | signature skill=Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows | manga debut=Chapter 530 | anime debut=N/A | video game debut= | japanese voice=N/A | english voice= | spanish voice= }} was a Gemischt QuincyBleach manga; Chapter 531, page 8 and a former maid in the service of Ishida family. She would later become the wife of Ryūken Ishida and mother of Uryū Ishida. She died 9 years ago. Appearance Katagiri is a black-haired woman with a large hair bun. She wears an old-fashioned maid outfit. Personality As a loyal maid, Katagiri is a very polite and well-mannered person. She addresses Ryūken Ishida as "young master" and patiently listens to his thoughts and problems. She's aware of the responsibilities which weigh on Ryūken's shoulders as an Echt Quincy and she's always ready to offer him advice.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, pages 10-13 She is very attached to Ryūken, being his protector, and she can't bear to see him sad. Bleach manga; Chapter 536, pages 6-10 History On one particular evening, Katagiri approached Ryūken and asked him if she could prepare the table, because dinner was ready. Affirming this, Ryūken then confided in Katagiri that he was unsure if Masaki would be happy marrying him or not, because their engagement existed for the sole purpose of maintaining their pure Quincy blood. Seeing his inner dilemma, Katagiri kindly replied that Masaki couldn't possibly be unhappy with Ryūken when he puts love before status, and she remarks on how wonderful a person he is. When Ryūken replies that he is merely concerned about the Quincy's future, she looks sadly on as it begins to rain outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, pages 10-13 Later, while she is attending to laundry with another maid, she is contacted via an unknown device by Ryūken, who orders her to prepare the Reishi Armor.Bleach manga; Chapter 531, pages 8, 14 She later arrives to the scene of the battle along with Ryūken, but they do not interfere in the battle and leave once the hollow is defeated Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 7-8 Later Katagiri tells Ryūken's mother about Masaki's fight with the hollow and that she saved the Shinigami. When Ryūken's mother confronts Masaki, Ryūken realizes that Katagiri must have told his mother about it. He runs to find Katagiri, he soon finds her and pins her to the wall, asking her why she told his mother about what happened despite him telling her not to. She answers that she did it so that Masaki could be healed and the Ishida bloodline be preserved. Ryūken says that he doesn't think it was reason enough, but she answers by saying that it is everything and Ryūken said so himself. Bleach manga; Chapter 534, pages 6-8 After Masaki was healed, Katagiri met Ryūken outside in the rain, where she was standing with an umbrella. Katagiri asks Ryūken if he left Masaki with the Shinigami, he confirms that he did so. Ryūken then tells her to go home and tell his mother that he can't protect the Quincy. Katagiri refuses and tells him that she can't leave him alone. She then reminds him that it is her duty to protect him, and ever since she first met him her life has been devoted to him. She asks him not to be sad, as it breaks her heart. Ryūken then tells her that it is ok, and that they should go back home, she complies. Bleach manga; Chapter 536, pages 6-10 Eventually, Katagiri and Ryūken had married, and she eventually gave birth to Uryū Ishida. Nine years ago, on June 17, Katagiri lost consciousness and died three months later, since Yhwach performed , and took the power of every Gemischt Quincy to make their powers his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 6-9 Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Katagiri can sense Shinigami, Hollows and other spiritual beings. Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Katagiri can absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons and use different techniques. References Navigation de:Kanae Katagiri es:Kanae Katagiri pl:Kanae Katagiri ru:Канаэ Катагири Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Female Category:Deceased